


【Merlin】Beauty and the Beast（童话向）

by aoi_0111



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_0111/pseuds/aoi_0111
Kudos: 1





	【Merlin】Beauty and the Beast（童话向）

很久很久以前，在遥远的森林里有一座古老的城堡。城堡里住着一个英俊富有的王子。

人们都说王子的头发像阳光一样灿烂，他的眼睛像湖水一样透彻，他的面容像天使一样迷人。

可是王子被宠坏了，他傲慢自大，脾气很坏，而且还非常自私。

一个寒冷的雪夜，一名衣衫褴褛、面目丑陋的老女人敲开了王子的城堡大门。她手里拿着一朵红红的玫瑰，想以此作为交换，在城堡里住上一晚。

看到她丑陋寒酸的样子，王子当面嘲笑她，并且拒绝了她的请求。

这时，老女人变成了一个美丽迷人的女巫。女巫非常生气，她认为王子是个自私而高傲的人，他的心里已经没有爱了。

王子企图道歉，然而已经太晚了。

女巫念下咒语，整座卡美洛城堡都被蛛网和灰尘覆盖了。城堡里的骑士、大臣和仆人都变成了家具，而王子本人变成了一个可怕的怪兽。怪兽长着狮子的身体，熊的脸，和一对长长的驴耳朵。

离开之前，女巫留下了手中的红玫瑰——

“这朵红玫瑰将一直盛开，直到你21岁生日的那天。在最后一片花瓣凋零之前，如果你学会去爱别人，并且也赢得了对方的爱，那么魔咒就会解开。否则，你的城堡将永远沉睡下去，你也会永远都是这样一个怪兽。”

1.

在平静的小村庄伊尔多生活着一群与世无争的村民们。从农田里干完活回家的路上，17岁的梅林兴高采烈地对威尔说：“你看这是什么？”

威尔睁大了眼睛看着梅林手指上的一枚简单的银色金属圆环。

“订婚戒指？！”威尔惊呼道。

“是的，”梅林骄傲地挺了挺胸，一张依旧带着孩子气的脸庞上带着傻兮兮的笑容，“我昨天终于鼓起勇气向莫佳娜求婚了！而且她答应了！”

莫佳娜是伊尔多方圆几百英里之内最漂亮的姑娘。她今年也17岁了，有一头浓密蜷曲的乌黑长发，一双像仙女一般明亮迷人的墨绿色眼眸，还有像鸢尾花一样细腻白净的皮肤。

莫佳娜私底下一直都挺喜欢梅林的，虽然他不是特别强壮，但是他身上有一种其他男孩子没有的温暖干净的气质。在骑马打猎、喝酒赌钱这些事情上，梅林从来都不是村子里最厉害的，但是他会魔法，这就让他显得十分特殊了。

虽然所有人都可以通过学习和练习可以掌握一些法术，但是生来就拥有魔法禀赋的人非常少。拥有魔法能力的人就像拥有贵族血统的人一样是天生的幸运儿。他们长大以后一般都会被国王王后们招进宫廷里去，在议政厅里和各种各样的法师、贵族、大臣、药师等等重要人物一起工作。

“那么……”威尔有点嫉妒地说，“你和莫佳娜结婚以后，就打算一起离开伊尔多，去给那些有钱人和贵族们工作吗？”

“才不会呢！”梅林笑了起来，伸手拍了拍好朋友的脑袋，“我对那种生活没兴趣。我不想离开美丽的伊尔多，也不想离开你们任何人。”

然而，莫佳娜的想法并不与梅林一样。她认为嫁给梅林就意味着将来她能够离开村庄到宫廷里生活了。村子里其他姑娘也都很嫉妒她。为了激怒她，她们说——

“在一个叫做卡美洛的城堡里有一朵全世界最美丽的玫瑰，只有全世界最美丽的姑娘才配拥有那朵玫瑰。”

所有人都知道卡美洛城堡里的那个受了诅咒的怪兽的传说。据说它曾经是一个俊美的王子。

莫佳娜冲进梅林的房间，哭着对他说自己难过地睡不着。

梅林吓了一跳，赶紧放下手里的书，拉住未婚妻的手安慰她：“怎么了，亲爱的？“

莫佳娜说：“我要卡美洛城堡里的那朵红玫瑰。“

梅林诧异地睁大了眼睛。

“亲爱的，你知道卡美洛城堡是一个受了诅咒的地方，那里住着一个邪恶的怪物，任何擅自闯进去的人都没有好下场。“

“我不管，我就是要那朵玫瑰，“莫佳娜哭着挣开了梅林的手，”你不是有魔法吗，我只是要一朵花而已，你如果连这个都做不到，那我还不如嫁给隔壁的铁匠呢！“

无可奈何之下，梅林只好答应了她。

梅林推迟了婚礼。

他花了几天的时间研究卡美洛城堡的历史。小镇图书馆里并没有太多的记载，在仅有的一点点资料里，他读到了关于卡美洛城堡的过去。他非常惊讶地发现卡美洛曾经是整座阿尔比恩大陆上最伟大的王国，被彭德拉根家族所统治。然而十年前的一个冬夜，可怕的诅咒降临了整座城堡。

那个家喻户晓的童话故事基本属实，只有一点没有提到——诅咒来自一名充满仇恨的女巫，她的儿子被当时的国王乌瑟处死了。

原来，十年前，魔法在这座大陆上竟然是被禁止的。而彭德拉根家族就是禁止魔法的源头。乌瑟用残暴无情的手段统治了这片大陆，杀戮了无数无辜的法师。

这个故事让梅林感到了一阵恐惧。

直觉告诉他不要去打扰沉睡着的卡美洛城堡。

然而他也深爱着他的未婚妻莫佳娜，他不想让她失望。

于是他收拾好行囊，义无反顾地走上了前往卡美洛城堡的道路。

2

卡美洛城堡巨大的阴影投在梅林身上，他站在布满灰尘与蛛网的城门口，不由得打了个寒颤。

“Aliese.”他念下咒语，深蓝色的眸子瞬间变成了金色。

锁住的城堡大门吱呀一声打开了。

梅林走进大门，阳光从门缝里落进来，在布满厚厚灰尘的木地板上落下了一道苍白的日影。

布满蛛网的大厅里依旧可以看得出昔日的恢宏壮丽，高高的拱形穹顶上绘着已经看不出颜色的宗教壁画。高大的石墙上镶嵌着十几道狭长的彩绘玻璃窗，华贵的深红色天鹅绒帷幔从屋顶垂落下来。玻璃窗上堆积着灰尘，帷幔也布满了蛀虫咬出来的洞。

梅林怔在原地，一阵突如其来的凄凉袭上他的心头。

昔日里辉煌的城堡，竟然成为了十年来无人涉足的空洞坟墓。

他小心地挪动了一下脚步，鞋跟踩在地板上发出闷闷地响声，在空洞的大厅里传来好几声回音。

不知是不是他的错觉，上楼的时候，他仿佛听到了从好多阴影角落里传来了窸窸窣窣的私语声，似乎有无数双潜伏在黑夜里的眼睛正在看着他。

他到了二楼。一道满是蜘蛛网的走廊尽头是一扇双开的巨大木门。

这扇木门看起来并不想其他门那样脏得不像样，也许是经常有人经过的缘故。他轻轻地走了过去，从门缝里看进去，发现里面是一个巨大的寝宫。

他只来得及看了一眼垂落着红色帷幔的四柱床和一个用玻璃罩保护着的玫瑰，随着一声狂吼，一个巨大的阴影朝他扑了过来。

梅林大叫一声，吓得跌倒在地。一只可怕的怪物扑到他的身上，两只爪子扣住他的前胸。梅林看到怪物的身体时还以为这是一只狮子，可是再往上看，一只毛茸茸的熊脸正在冲着他露出血盆大口咆哮着。

梅林的视线继续往上移动，看到了这黑熊的脑袋上面长着一对长长的驴耳朵。

真是和传说中一样可怕的怪兽啊。

梅林呆在了原地，吓得一动也不能动。他那一张脸白得像纸一样，嘴唇也在颤抖着，呼吸和心跳都暂停了。

“你是谁？”怪兽狂吼一声。

“你……会说话？”

怪兽嗷呜了一声，露出了自尊心受到伤害的表情。

“我也许长着一对驴耳朵，可这不代表我是个白痴！”他吼道，“你知道闯进我城堡的人都是什么下场吗？”

“不要——”梅林哆哆嗦嗦地说，“不要吃掉我！”

“Why？”怪兽冷笑一声，一双眼眸死死盯住梅林，要不是梅林现在已经吓得六神无主，他也许会注意到这怪兽的眼睛是一种非常清澈迷人的湖蓝色，“我给你三秒钟的时间来说服我为什么不一口咬下你的脑袋来。”

“我我我我我——”梅林被怪兽的强健有力的爪子按在地板上动弹不得，结结巴巴地说，“我不好吃。”

“我吃过比你更糟糕的东西。”怪兽嗤笑道。

“我我我——我会讲故事。”梅林说，“你一个人住在这里是不是很无聊！你要是不吃掉我，我每天讲笑话和故事给你听！”

怪兽皱了皱眉头，眼睛里露出了一丝感兴趣的光芒。

梅林这次注意到了。它虽然长得特别可怕，但是有一双很漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“你叫什么名字？”怪兽哼了一声。

“梅林，我叫梅林。”梅林喘着气说，可怜巴巴地伸出一只手，然后才想起来怪兽的礼仪里也许没有握手这一回事。

果然，那只怪兽冷漠地瞧了一眼他伸出来的手，理都没有离他。

“I’m Arthur,”它说，“跟我来。”

3

亚瑟把梅林带到了一个阴森森的房间里，里面还算干净，看起来似乎经常有人过来打扫。房间中间有一张小小的床，床柱上挂着金色的薄纱帷幔，床上铺着深蓝色的床罩，看起来非常舒服。

“待在这儿，”亚瑟说，然后转身走了。

啪得一声，梅林听到房间门被锁了起来。

梅林四下里张望着，把行李丢在地上，然后走到壁炉跟前，伸出手说道——

“Bryne.”

他的眼睛变成了金色，火焰在壁炉里蹿了起来。

梅林在壁炉前盘腿坐下，刚打算伸出手烤火，一个大惊小怪的声音就在他身后非常浮夸地鬼叫起来：“我的天哪！我的老伙计！谁让你坐在我身上的！把你的小屁股给我抬起来！“

梅林吓得跳了起来。

他惊恐地四下张望，这才发现是一个刚刚被他坐在屁股底下的坐垫在高声惊叫。

“你是谁啊？！“梅林问。

“高汶！“圆鼓鼓的坐垫生气地说，”请叫我高汶爵士！如果你这种乡下人还有点基本的礼貌的话，我可是亚瑟王子亲自封赏的骑士！我是一名骑！士！“

“呃……好吧，“梅林捡起靠垫把他扔在一张椅子上，伸手弹了弹他那圆鼓鼓的脸，”你长得可不太像一个骑士。“

“那是因为我们整座城堡都被诅咒了，你这个白痴！“坐垫嚷嚷道，”我们都被变成了这样！你见过王子了吗？ I dare say, 我们那位王子的礼仪并不是很有魅力，不是么？以前有人闯进来的时候他都是把人家直接扔出去的，看来他对你已经非常客气了——“

“我宁可他把我扔出去,“梅林不高兴地说，”他威胁说要吃了我。“

“啥，他说要吃了你？“

“是啊。“

“真的啊？“

“真的。“

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真是见鬼了，“高文狂笑起来，挣脱了梅林的双手蹦到了衣柜旁边。

“兰斯洛特！兰斯洛特！“坐垫使劲挠了挠衣柜的脚，”你听到了吗？亚瑟说要吃了这小子，哈哈哈哈哈！“

在梅林惊恐的注视下，看上去十分端庄稳重的衣柜先生做了个类似伸懒腰的动作。

“唔，“衣柜坏笑了一声，”你觉得这意味着什么，高文？“

“这意味着我们的王子殿下对——你叫什么名字来着？”

“梅林。”梅林翻了个白眼。

“这说明我们那暴脾气的王子殿下终于懂了什么叫做幽默感了。”坐垫得意洋洋地说。

梅林无语地看着这个自称自己是骑士的坐垫。

他完全不懂他在说什么。

4.

梅林和亚瑟坐在一起吃了晚餐。

梅林的注意力全程都在一个大肚子的茶壶先生身上。那只茶壶的声音颇为苍老，亚瑟和他说话的语气也颇为尊重。更神奇的是，那只茶壶的眼睛一个大，一个小。

作为一只没法使刀叉的怪物，亚瑟的吃相难看到了极点。最后他一头扎进了盘子里，把汤汁和胡萝卜吃的满脸都是。

“哦，天哪，天哪！”一只烛台蹦到亚瑟身边，抓了一张餐巾丢到亚瑟面前，用一个女孩子的声音说道，“注意一点形象好吗？我们有客人在这里呢！”

餐厅里传来了好几声窃笑。

梅林突然明白了他刚进城堡时听到的声音来自哪里了，这座城堡里的每一处摆设都是中了魔法的人。椅子、桌子、地毯、窗帘……都是由城堡里的人变的。

吃过晚饭后，亚瑟粗声粗气地问他：“说好的，给我讲故事。”

梅林愣了一下，才想起自己刚刚为了活命说过的话。

“好吧，”他艰难地在脑子里编造着故事，清了清嗓子，“呃……很久很久以前，有一只蘑菇在森林里散步。它不小心撞到了另一只蘑菇身上，被撞到的蘑菇很生气，开口骂道：‘喂，你怎么走路不长眼睛！’被骂的蘑菇很委屈，就说：‘眼睛是什么呀？’被撞的蘑菇挠挠头，有点尴尬地说：‘唉，我也不知道眼睛是什么。我上次撞到人家的时候，人家就是这样骂我的。’”

哐当一声，站在桌子上的茶壶先生差点跌了下来。

窗台上的烛台小姐伸手扶住了额头。

碗柜里的小茶杯们在交头接耳：“这是什么故事？你听懂了吗？”

“我的天哪！”坐垫蹦到了一只矮凳上面，“原来梅林是个不会讲故事的白痴，帕西瓦尔！”

他紧紧裹住了那只矮凳。

凳子嫌弃地甩开了他。

梅林四下里看了看，舔了舔嘴唇。

“呃，不好笑吗？”他不好意思地说，“我……我不会讲笑话。以前我讲给别人听的时候，别人也说不好——”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”方才一直一脸困惑的亚瑟突然拍着桌子狂笑起来，吓得茶壶一头栽倒了地上去滚了一圈，“哈哈哈，因为蘑菇是没有眼睛的呀！”

茶壶，烛台，坐垫和矮凳全都扶住了额头。

“唔，这个故事我喜欢，”亚瑟倾过身子，一张满是黑毛的熊脸凑近了梅林。

梅林抬起头，突然在他那双湛蓝色的眼睛里看到了自己的脸。

亚瑟突然伸出一只金色的毛茸茸的爪子，把梅林额头上的毛揉得乱七八糟。

“嘿！”梅林抗议道，往后推了推，“不要动我的头发——”

他把亚瑟的爪子推走，亚瑟却继续过来揉他的头，两个人打闹着跌倒在地板上滚了几圈，梅林没有忍住哈哈笑了起来，因为他觉得这只黑熊脸上露出来的淘气表情实在是太好笑了。

亚瑟把梅林拉起来，伸出爪子又揉乱了他的头发：“晚安。”

5.

梅林手里拿着烛台回了他自己的房间。

“我的名字是格温，”烛台小姐对梅林叽叽喳喳地说道，她的声音听起来很真诚，“我原本是卡美洛的一个女仆，我很高兴你来到了这里。城堡里平时总是一片死寂，太无聊了。”

“这里到底发生了什么？”梅林问道，“你们到底中了什么魔咒？”

“唉，”格温谈了一口气，哀伤地说，“你一定听说过那个童话了吧？人们都说亚瑟中魔法是因为他太高傲自私，拒绝了一个女巫夜晚留宿的要求。女巫留下了一朵红玫瑰，如果亚瑟不在玫瑰凋谢之前找到真爱，那么魔咒就永远不会解开。“

“恩，听过。“

“其实这并不是全部。“

“什么？“

烛台翻了个白眼：“你傻呀，童话故事都是骗人的。白雪公主吃完苹果就挂了，哪个王子吃饱了没事干会去城堡里找一个睡了一百年的老太婆。亚瑟虽然看起来很自大，但是他内心是个好人，认识他的人都知道这一点。用一根脚趾头想想都知道这个故事是拿来掩人耳目的。”

“掩人耳目？”梅林不解地歪了下脑袋瓜，显然他对童话的概念依旧停留在最浅的那一层。

“虽然的的确确是有这样的玫瑰，国王乌瑟也的的确确杀害了她的孩子。可是你不知道的是，那个邪恶的女巫觊觎着卡梅洛特的土地，这才是她的目的！。”

天生拥有魔法的梅林显得有几分尴尬，只好追问下去。

“虽然乌瑟残暴不假，却可怜了善良的王子，他又有什么错呢？”说到这里，烛台小姐流下了蜡油，梅林猜测这可能是她的眼泪，一时竟也有些被感染了，他迫切地询问下去，“难道就没有办法破解嘛？”

“也许杀死那个施法的女巫诅咒就能解除！”格温脑袋上的烛火微微晃了晃，像是在思考，“毕竟我并不知道所有的一切。”

梅林吹灭了格温小姐，道了晚安，跐溜一下跳上了柔软的床铺，虽然这床的质量明显比伊尔多的好太多了，梅林翻了个身，用脑袋用力地砸了下松松软软的枕头，可是今夜注定是个不眠夜了。

也许我可以自告奋勇一下去杀死那个邪恶女巫？说不定诅咒能解除，我还能带着那朵娇艳的玫瑰，在洁白的婚礼上，将它别在莫佳娜的耳鬓间，噢！真是太棒了！

梅林一边想着，一边迷迷糊糊地告诉自己，明天，明天他要那个亚瑟王子好好谈一谈！然而，渐渐熟睡的梅林并不知道那些家具悉悉索索的小声议论。

“噢！瞧瞧这孩子的睡脸，简直像童话里的公主。”烛台格温一脸的怜爱，跟白天正经的模样截然相反。

“嘿嘿嘿，我不得不提醒一下我们可爱的格温小姐！你可是有未婚夫的人！”坐垫高汶嚷嚷着，却只得到了摆钟莱昂的一个白眼，“我说高汶，你声音就不能轻点嘛！”

高汶只好鼓着腮帮子，闭上了嘴，这让他看上去像是个被打了气的坐垫，十分滑稽。惹得兰斯洛特都差点笑出了声，“你们说这个叫梅林的男孩有没有可能是我们那个笨蛋王子的真爱？”

兰斯洛特难得的出声，竟换来一阵的沉默，“虽然你是格温的未婚夫，但是我不得不提醒你，这问题太蠢了！”坐垫高汶扶着额头，一脸的难以置信，“他可是个男孩！男孩！”

“哦不！男孩又有什么关系！你那是没看到亚瑟的样子！”烛台格温蹦哒着来到衣柜兰斯的身旁，俨然夫妻双双统一战线，“说不定我们的王子会爱上一个男孩呢！”

“嘿，伙计们，童话故事里跟王子在一起的是公主！！”

“真没想到英勇的高汶骑士竟然如此天真迂腐！”格温和兰斯齐齐叹着气摇头。

“我——”显然满肚子气的高汶爵士还想要反驳，却因为梅林一个嘟囔的翻身而禁了声，众人此刻默契十足地捂住了自己或者对方的嘴巴，乖乖地回到了原位，就像个普通家具那样。

6.

习惯和第一缕阳光说你好的梅林起了个大早，一时间他惊讶于环境的陌生，却在看到那些蹦蹦跳跳的家具后无奈地叹了口气，“看来昨天发生的并不是做梦。”

于是梅林陪着那些家具们开始忙碌早餐，噢你们知道的，忙碌的梅林从不愿意闲着没事做！

亚瑟慢悠悠地顶着凌乱的毛发，大手大脚地走到桌前，动作粗鲁地差点撞翻了那个眼睛一大一小的茶壶先生，“噢，抱歉，盖尤斯，我没办法……”亚瑟有些笨拙的道歉倒是让一旁的梅林改变了对他最初的印象，“也许格温说得对，他虽然是野兽的外表，内心却是善良的。”

这样想着的梅林稍稍提起了些胆子，“嘿！我说！我总不见得为你讲一辈子的故事。”亚瑟闻言停住了粗鲁的吃相，抬起头，表情竟带着一些失望，“才为我讲了一个故事，就厌倦了嘛？你知道的，我可以随时吃了你！就像森林里的老虎吃掉兔子一样简单！”

“不不不——”梅林惊慌地一边摇手，一边摇头，“我我我——我是个魔法师，我的意思、我的意思是，也许我可以为你杀掉那个女巫？”

亚瑟挑眉，“你是巫师？”

“我当然是，天生的那种！”梅林骄傲地挺起胸膛。

“哼！你要真的是巫师，你昨天就可以对我使用魔法，然后逃走不是吗？何必等到现在！”亚瑟一边说着一边逼近梅林。

“事实上，所有的魔法对诅咒都是不管用的！”梅林紧张地四处张望，“我要是杀死了那个女巫，你是不是能给我一些补偿，并且放我走？”

亚瑟像是被梅林的话挑起了一些兴趣，“哦？你想要什么补偿？”

“玫瑰！我想要那朵红色的玫瑰！”梅林咽了口唾沫，紧张却又坚定。

“如果诅咒解除的话，哪怕你想要半个城堡，都没问题。”

梅林几乎露出了堪比阳光般灿烂的笑脸，“一言为定！”他向亚瑟伸出小手指，亚瑟却像是害羞了起来，有些踌躇地伸出他的爪子，轻轻碰了下梅林的手指，算是完成了约定。

“可是，我并不知道去哪里能找到那个女巫。”梅林的眉头打着结，如果不能找出那个女巫，那他空有一身强大的魔法也没有用啊！

“那个女人，无处不在。”亚瑟的声音低沉，像是想起了什么痛苦的回忆，“当年只有我的父亲没有被诅咒，他无视了女巫严禁我们走出城堡的命令，发疯似的想要冲上去和她决斗，却被杀死在我们的面前。”

说到这里，亚瑟闭上了他湖蓝色的眼睛，“那个女巫说，‘只要我们中有人踏出这个城堡一步，无论她在哪里，她都会知道，并且过来杀了那个人。’”

梅林的心被亚瑟的表情刺痛了，他惊讶于自己的难受，然后飞快地将这个想法甩出脑袋。

亚瑟睁开眼睛，觉得梅林摇头晃脑的模样十分好笑，又伸出毛茸茸的爪子，对着他的头发一阵蹂躏，事实上他爱极了梅林头发柔软的触感。一想到如果诅咒解开，梅林就会离开这儿，他还真有些舍不得。

梅林仰着头，任由亚瑟对他的头发胡作非为，虽然他长着一张可怖的面孔，可是他的驴耳朵却为他野蛮的形象平添了几分可爱，梅林探出手，趁着亚瑟没注意，偷偷地扯了下那对看上去触感相当不错的驴耳朵，当他心满意足地松开手时，却看见亚瑟露出一种似笑非笑的表情。

一时，尴尬的沉默在一人一兽之间蔓延，直到——

“啊嚏！”

“哦不！帕西瓦尔！你不能在这种浪漫的时候打喷嚏！”烛台小姐格温捂住眼睛，一脸‘我简直不能相信会有如此蠢笨的人’的表情。

就连坐垫高汶都唉声叹气了起来，柔软的布料一扭一扭的，简直要拗出褶皱了。

矮凳帕西瓦尔恐惧地往后挪动着身体，小心翼翼的，生怕大伙扑过来咬他。

7.

“你准备好了吗？”梅林和亚瑟并肩站在城堡的门口，阳光从外面照射进来，对于亚瑟来说，虽然明晃晃地刺痛了眼睛，却是久违的怀念着。有多久了呢？他将自己关在黑色的牢笼里，寂寞地独自舔舐伤口，无关女巫，却是他自己编织的牢笼。

而现在，有一道光撕破了黑暗的帘幕，为他即将低头放弃的生命带来了一丝丝温暖，是不同与城堡里家人们的温暖。

“当然！”亚瑟昂首挺胸，这让他的驴耳朵显得有些可笑。而接下来的这一幕几乎是同一时间发生的——

亚瑟那金色爪子伸向门外，沐浴在阳光下的瞬间，金光璀璨耀眼，闪闪发亮得像镀上了一层黄金。

同时，城堡外的空地，狂风大作，风雨欲来，天色一下子暗沉了下来，令人恐慌害怕的压抑席卷城堡的每个角落，家具们努力挺直腰背，却还是克制不住本能地瑟瑟发抖。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡。你这是在找死吗？”身披红袍的女巫宛若暗影一样悄然无声地到来，“无视我的警告，如此傲慢，如同你的父亲。”

梅林往前踏出一步，挡在了亚瑟的身前，“你不能将他父亲的罪过推脱在亚瑟的身上。何况你打着魔法的幌子，却觊觎不属于你的土地！”

“卡梅洛特本就是魔法的领地，而你我本是同族，你却执意站在亚瑟·潘德拉贡那边，便是与整个魔法为敌。”红袍女巫说道，“你很强大，这种天赐的魔法你却暴殄天物。”

梅林沉默地不说话，直直地盯着女巫。

“你会后悔的。”女巫说着的同时，向梅林发起进攻，赤色的火焰熊熊燃烧，赤色的烟雾四处弥漫，红袍女巫隐没在这份赤色中。

梅林从未见过这样的魔法，但他是被魔法选中的人，这是天赋，他不用自己控制，他的魔法自动为他和亚瑟升起了淡蓝色的屏障，他拍拍亚瑟的爪子，“你瞧，我的魔法喜欢你！”

亚瑟却为梅林安抚的话语红透了他灰色的驴耳朵，幸好现在周围都是红的，他暗暗庆幸着。

几乎比想象中还要顺利，梅林的魔法简直是世间稀有的瑰宝，那份淡蓝主动找到了隐匿在赤色中的女巫，而梅林只需要用意念控制攻击的强弱。

随着红袍女巫从空中坠落的尖叫声响起，赤色在瞬息间消散，梅林走到她的身侧，“快给亚瑟和他的朋友们解除诅咒。”

女巫勾起流着鲜血的嘴角，露出一种诡异惊悚的笑容，“无法解除的诅咒”，她顿了顿，凭借着最后一丝力气，手指向亚瑟的位置，“这是永远无法解除的诅咒，除非你懂得什么是爱，并且有人爱你，否则，当最后一瓣玫瑰掉落的时候，你的城堡，你的朋友，包括你——亚瑟·潘德拉贡，将永生永世都在这个诅咒里！”

“不——”红袍女巫的尸体化作赤色的细沙随着风渐渐地远去了，而亚瑟则蜷缩在门口，惊恐地尖叫着，突然，他抬起头，眼神直勾勾地瞪着梅林，“我父亲是对的，魔法都是邪恶的。”他说着的同时，扑向了尚未反映过来的梅林。

“你不能这样对我，我和你约定过——”

“你并没有让诅咒解除，这个约定是不成立的！”亚瑟粗鲁地打断了梅林的话，“我要把你关起来，我绝不能让你的魔法和那女巫一样，变成害人的诅咒！”

温热的吐息喷在梅林的脸上，而爪子则几乎要扣进他的肉里，此时的亚瑟就像个真正的野兽，用嘴含住了梅林的腰，梅林不敢动，既怕亚瑟吃了他，又怕亚瑟那尖锐的牙齿咬伤他。

8.

梅林被安置在他原本的房间里，他倒在床上，蜷缩着身体，如同一个婴儿般畏惧着来自外界的一切。

衣柜兰斯用脚踢了踢一旁的高汶，“总该去安慰下他！”

高汶又瞥了眼格温，本该明亮的烛火此刻有些黯淡，“哦不！高汶，你别看我！亚瑟这次太过分了！”烛台扭过身子，背对着兰斯和高汶。

高汶尴尬地挠了挠头，本就有些杂乱的流苏，这会儿显得更加难以处理，非得把那些须须头全部剪掉才行，高汶一边在心里盘算着那些无关紧要的小事，一边走向梅林。

不料，梅林像是感知到了有东西靠近，他随手抓起一侧的枕头朝高汶的方向丢过去，“你们都是骗子！亚瑟·潘德拉贡就是个不折不扣的皇家白痴！你们让我一个人待会儿！”

高汶又跑又跳地躲过了来自枕头的飞来横祸，他回到其他家具们的身边，耸了耸肩，“你们看到了，我可没办法。”于是众人们小声地往后退了几步，他们甚至不用交流，就集体决定要去找亚瑟谈谈！

另一侧，亚瑟的卧室——

“盖尤斯，你是否觉得我很残暴？”亚瑟耷拉着驴耳朵，圆鼓鼓的熊鼻子往外呼气，伸出爪子，用爪尖戳了戳胖胖的茶壶。

“哦，王子，你确实做错了。”盖尤斯踮起脚倾斜着身体，想要为亚瑟倒一杯茶，却险些跌倒，幸好亚瑟扶了他一把。

“我害怕，我竟然会害怕失去梅林。我怕梅林踏出这个阴森森的城堡，奔向属于他的阳光，而我却还是一个人”亚瑟翻了身，露出柔软的肚皮，“孤零零的，很寂寞。”

盖尤斯瞪着他那双奇特的眼睛，笑了。"也许你该和他谈谈？"茶壶先生说道，"说不定他会自愿留下陪你呢？"

"噢——别傻了"，亚瑟叹了口气，"你瞧瞧我的样子，一只野兽而已！"谁会愿意和野兽交朋友呢？

此时，门口发出熙熙攘攘的声音，显然，那些家具们正在推搡着由谁先开口，"不能每次总是我！"坐垫高汶摇头，"这太不公平了！"

"你们在吵什么？"门吱嘎一声地被打开，亚瑟一脸恶狠狠的模样，"你们简直烦死人了！不能让我清净点嘛！"

亚瑟刚说完就把门‘砰‘地一下关上了。

"我就说吧！找亚瑟谈绝不是一个好主意！"高汶往远处跳了下，"你这会儿倒是有主意了！早干嘛去了？"烛台小姐格温双手插着腰，烛火蹭蹭蹭地往上窜。

而门后的亚瑟却是立刻松懈下了他的伪装，他懊恼地用爪子捂住脸，“盖尤斯，我可能并不是一个好国王，我甚至不能真诚地对待我的骑士们。”

盖尤斯在不远处看着垂头丧气的亚瑟，不免心疼，毕竟是他看着长大的孩子，他吃力地蹦跶着来到亚瑟的身边，用壶嘴蹭了蹭亚瑟结实的小腿，以示安慰。

而梅林这里，则抬起他可怜兮兮的小脸，“我绝不能坐以待毙！我的莫佳娜还在伊尔多等我！”梅林一边自言自语着，一边坐起身体，“莫佳娜，威尔，还有隔壁铁匠家那只大黄狗多比，噢！天哪！他们一定担心坏了！”

“吱嘎——”华丽的木质门被轻轻推开，一簇小小的火苗忽隐忽现，“进来吧，格温！我都看见你那火焰做的头发啦！”

格温听后有些羞涩地跳了进来，“嘿！梅林，我就是想问问你好些了吗？”

梅林扯出一个苦笑，“难道我还有别的办法嘛？”他耸耸肩，换来格温怜惜的叹气，却不曾注意，月光的阴影下，梅林坚定的眼神。

9.

沉寂了几日后，梅林似乎一下子乖巧了不少，像是他跟亚瑟的之前的争执没有发生似的。这让家具们又惊喜又欣慰，"你们瞧！梅林真是一个善良的孩子！"烛台小姐昂着首，躲在窗帘后乐了。

"是是是！在你眼里他什么都好！"高汶没好气的耸耸肩，"你可小心点！你一高兴，脑袋上的火就冒出来了！"

高汶的话音刚落，就瞧见格温着急地扑着窗帘燃起的一角，"噢！我的上帝！你可得离我远点！"坐垫高汶则恐慌地抱着自己的身体往后躲。

"说好的骑士精神呢！"格温简直要哭了，这窗帘还是她当初亲自选的呢！

哗啦啦——

一盆水从天而降，湮灭了火，同时也把格温和高汶淋了个透心凉，"梅林，真是谢谢你的出手相救。"烛台小姐微微曲了腿，行了个标准的中世纪礼仪。

"不，这没什么！"梅林有些不好意思地摸摸头。

"不！这有什么！"坐垫高汶拖着沉甸甸，湿漉漉的身体说道，"我都湿透了！"一边说着，高汶一边嗅了嗅自己，"而且闻上去还有股怪味道！"

一旁的矮凳忍不住笑出了声，"哈哈哈哈！也不想想梅林之前在洗什么？"

"这是用来洗杯子的水，你们知道的，有些正常的杯子好几年没洗了……"

"噢，不——"高汶仰天长啸，"梅林，你得为我负责！"他的语气像极了被抛弃的无辜少女。

"梅林该怎么为你负责呢？"

"他应该为我温柔地洗个澡，就是那种泡泡浴什么的。"

"噢？是吗？"

"当然，是——"高汶一边说着，一边转身，却惊恐地住了嘴，"哈哈哈，我我我——我是开玩笑的！"

站在那里的不是别人，正是亚瑟。他虽站得笔直，却带着一种似笑非笑的表情打量着高汶。这让高汶觉得非·常·可·怕！

于是坐垫先生立刻跳上了帕西瓦尔的身上，"噢！老伙计！看在我们都是骑士的份上！快跑吧！"

矮凳帕西瓦尔一脸的嫌弃，"别拿你脏兮兮的身体蹭我！"虽然嘴上抱怨着，却还是撒开了腿跑了起来，别瞧他腿短，但是架不住他频率快啊！

很快，就连格温也带着一众小茶杯们悄悄退出了房间，只剩下梅林和亚瑟面面相觑。

“梅林……”亚瑟最先忍不住沉默的尴尬，“我希望，你能喜欢这里。”亚瑟伸出爪子挠了挠头，他正试图用一种柔软的口吻跟梅林交谈，尽管这对他相当不容易。

梅林看了眼亚瑟，心里还在为亚瑟之前的行为而感到生气，并不想和他搭话，于是他的口气带着些不高兴，“如果换你被像个犯人一样关在某个地方，你能喜欢吗？”

亚瑟看见了梅林眼中的委屈，当下有些愧疚，可惜的是他披着怪兽的形象太久了，只能板着脸掩去真实的情绪，“你爱喜欢不喜欢！反正你得呆在这儿！”少许的红晕盘在毛茸茸的驴耳朵上，但被隐没在阴影里看不真切。

梅林自然不会注意那对可笑的耳朵，此刻的他还在赌气。他正鼓着腮帮子，噘着嘴背对着亚瑟。亚瑟半掩饰得干咳了几声，眼睛撇到了别处，“总之，待会晚饭我还要听故事！”随后他就逃似的离开这间房间。

梅林听到关门声才转过身子，撇了撇嘴，将手中的抹布用力地丢进水里，“皇家白痴！”梅林想，这样一个脾气怪异时好时坏的王子，他才不要和他住在一起呢！

10.

饭桌上众家具们都小心翼翼地不敢说话，生怕一个不当心就惹怒了此刻怒气冲冲的亚瑟，唯有梅林端着脸，也不看亚瑟，该怎么吃就怎么吃，“砰”的一声，亚瑟恼火地将碗推到地上，玻璃杯乔治吓得倒退三尺，别闹了，他可是玻璃做的，玻璃啊！！万一亚瑟一个顺手……乔治抖抖身子，又缩瑟了一些。

“好了好了，你快给我讲故事！”亚瑟金色爪子往前伸展着，颇为蛮横地命令着梅林。

梅林抬头看了眼亚瑟，然后冲着给自己餐巾的格温笑了下，不疾不徐地擦了擦嘴，他呼出口气，脸上依旧盘着不情愿的痕迹，却还是开口了。

“这个故事里面有只兔子，后来兔子跑了。”

“……”亚瑟眨了眨眼，等待着下文，却看见梅林似乎准备起身离开，他着急地追问，“然后呢？”

梅林停住了动作，看到亚瑟连同一伙家具们都露出迷惑的表情，他稍稍侧头，“兔子都跑了，故事当然结束了啊！”

“……”

一连数日，梅林的故事皆是如此，亚瑟终于忍不住咆哮了，“你就不能讲点正常的故事吗？实在不行，那种老掉牙的童话也可以啊！”

梅林撇嘴，却正了正脸色，“很久很久以前，在一片大海里，有一条可爱的小美人鱼，可是她却爱上了人类的王子。于是她决定去找女巫，女巫要求让她用美丽的声音作为一双腿的交换。小美人鱼为了她的爱情同意了。”

虽然知道后续的发展，可是亚瑟还是装作很期待的样子问，“然后呢？”梅林却是面无表情地说，“然后小美人鱼见到了王子，对王子说：‘啊吧，啊吧啊吧啊吧啊吧……’”

然而出乎梅林意料的是亚瑟并没有生气，他只是看着自己，眼睛深处是他看不懂的情绪，他悠悠地叹了口气，然后垂头丧气地转身离开。

深夜

“盖尤斯，这已经是他第3次想要逃跑了。”亚瑟从门缝中探出一只湛蓝的眼睛，“之前两次我都让高汶或者格温假装偶遇才阻止了他。”说到这里，他的驴耳朵垂了下来，十分沮丧的样子，“他在这里，很不快乐。”

亚瑟转过笨重的身子，“他甚至都不愿意好好为我讲个故事！”盖尤斯望向眼前这个他看着长大的孩子，很是心疼。“亚瑟，也许他有什么非做不可的事呢？他也有家人有朋友……”

“不，你别说了！”他用自己柔软的肉垫捂住了面孔，“我都做了什么！”他如此感叹道，“我该让他走了，他不能和我一样被困在这个暗无天日的牢笼里。”亚瑟望着已经凋落了一半的玫瑰花，怔怔地说。

接到指令的家具们只好俯首后退，格温倒是因为舍不得而落下了眼泪，“噢！天啊，他竟然他要走了。”她一边说着，一边用小帕子拭去了蜡油。就连之前嚷嚷着这个男孩绝不是亚瑟真爱的高汶也暗自感伤了下。

而另一边的梅林却是欢欢喜喜高高兴兴，庆幸着这次终于能逃脱成功了。可当他踏出被厚厚灰尘覆盖的城门时，他却停住了脚步，心中莫名生出一些类似不舍的情绪，他甩甩脑袋，“莫佳娜还在等我！”他对自己这样说道，想要借此逼退那些难过和留恋。可是就连他自己都无法否认除却那个笨蛋王子禁锢了他的自由，其他的时光都过得很愉快。

他略微估算了下回家的时间，他需要快点，再快点。想起心爱女孩的笑容，梅林决定加快行程，他还有婚礼要筹备不是嘛？

11.

连续赶了好几天路的梅林，疲惫极了，却也后悔极了。他将自己裹在深色的斗篷下，伤心又震惊地望着不远处的婚礼。

新娘很熟悉，是他的未婚妻莫佳娜。新郎也很熟悉，是他的好朋友威尔。自己离开了才一个月啊！他们就这样在一起了？被背叛的哀痛紧紧缠住了自己的心脏。梅林低头念了句咒语，眼眸闪过金色，他顺利地隐去了自己的气息混入前方热闹的人群。

“哎，多可怜的姑娘啊，她的未婚夫梅林——就是那个天生会魔法的孩子居然死了！”

“可不是嘛？又是那个卡梅洛特城堡，听说里面住着吃人的怪兽。”

“威尔也是好心想要照顾她吧！”

梅林听着村里人的絮叨，他差点掀开自己的帽兜大喊自己还活得好好的，还有亚瑟虽然野蛮了点，却绝不是吃人的怪兽！可是——

莫佳娜穿着洁白整洁的礼服，威尔洋溢着快乐的笑容，他们拥抱接吻，郑重地交换着一生一世的承诺。

最终，梅林暗了暗眼眸，侧身从拥挤的人群中离开。他并不愿意打扰他所深爱的人们的幸福，他的父母在他还是孩童时就已经离世，威尔是他一同长大的朋友，梅林呼出口气，他的故乡已经没办法待下去了。

他直挺挺地矗立在伊尔多的村门口，望了望灰蒙蒙，被乌云压得低低的天空，又转身看了眼远方的璧人。他挥挥手，用魔法吹散了阴霾。阳光带着来自梅林的温暖和祝福洒落在这片大地上，“祝你们幸福。”梅林用低不可闻的声音说道。随后，他毫不犹豫地转身离开这里，尽管连他自己也不知道该去哪里，总不见得回卡梅洛特吧？

此时已是薄暮，金色的余晖打在梅林孤寂的身影上，这让他想起了亚瑟的爪子，也是金灿灿的颜色，还有他的肉垫覆在自己脑袋上时温暖的触感。

梅林晃晃悠悠地走在来时的路上，却失去了当初的坚定不移，他漫无目的地遥望着蔚蓝的天空，心中空荡荡的，殊不知危险正在向他逼近。

月亮已悄悄爬上枝头，两双闪烁着危险气息的绿色兽眼从路旁的矮灌丛中探出，那是觊觎美食的垂涎目光。梅林到底是被魔法眷顾的少年，一股刺骨的寒气瞬间席卷了他的全身，恐慌从心尖颤颤巍巍地发出危险的警告。

梅林警觉地四处张望。两头野兽见他如此，便不管不顾地冲了出来。是寻水兽！梅林一眼认出了他们。他眯起了眼，这两只寻水兽比书上的形象小了不止一倍，是幼年时期的嘛？他一边猜测着，一边飞快地运转着大脑，企图从它们的包围中成功逃脱出去。

梅林试图用魔法击退，却无济于事。相反还刺激到了它们敏感的神经。他就要成为寻水兽的晚餐了！这个认知让梅林陷入了一种极其错乱的恐惧中。

两只幼年的寻水兽已将他逼到灌树丛的角落，梅林几乎是打算闭上眼睛等死了！脑海如走马灯般掠过各种回忆。可就在千钧一发之际，一声愤怒的嘶吼传来，带着无法克制嗯狂躁和戾气。

是亚瑟！

梅林睁开眼睛，只见三头野兽在不远的前方空地厮打在一起，它们互相扯咬对方的耳朵，颈脖。锐利的爪子在彼此的身体划出一道道血肉模糊的伤口。

“亚瑟！当心点！”梅林突然有些怨恨自己只精通魔法而不会打斗了，偏巧他的魔法对寻水兽毫无作用。不过，幸运的是，亚瑟渐渐占了上风，他锋利的爪子，尖锐的兽齿是世界上最好的武器。有传闻说寻水兽是魔法的造物，被它咬过的将必死无疑，而红衣女巫的魔法是诅咒，却不乏也是种保护，亚瑟虽伤痕累累，但又英勇无比，不用担心任何来自魔法的伤害。

寻水兽们拖着遍布伤口的身躯，龇牙咧嘴地往亚瑟吼叫，却被他周身散发的威严逼得瑟瑟发抖，来自兽的直觉告诉它们，这是王的气味。于是它们灰溜溜地钻进一旁的矮灌丛，逃似的离开了。

12.

在确认危险不在后，亚瑟精疲力竭地砰然倒地，沉重的身躯扬起薄薄的尘土，“亚瑟！”梅林担心地冲到他的身边，骨节分明的手指轻轻抚上那张斑斑伤痕的兽脸，亚瑟眯着一只受了伤的眼睛，有气无力地说道，“你还敢过来？不怕我是来抓你回去的吗？”

梅林充耳不闻，可眼眶却变得通红，“你怎么跟个姑娘似的！”亚瑟抬起爪子，用柔软的那面轻轻拍了拍梅林的脑袋，“受伤的难道不是我吗？”

“我不走了！”梅林的双手捧着亚瑟的面孔，“我会在城堡里一直陪着你！”他坚定地迎上亚瑟错愕的眼神。

“因为我救了你？”亚瑟仍旧躺在地上，“其实不用的……”他只是听从了盖尤斯和朋友们的建议想要告诉梅林自己真实的感受，却没料到梅林竟被寻水兽困住了。可这会儿，他反而开不了口了。

“并不是全部的原因。”梅林一边说着一边站起身子，开始折断一些树枝，拾起路边的杂草，“我之前那么迫切的想要离开，是有原因的。”于是他忙着做支架的同时，将自己和莫佳娜和威尔的故事娓娓道来。说来也奇怪，来自恋人和友人结婚的悲伤竟远不及刚刚看到亚瑟的震撼。

倒是一旁的亚瑟在听了梅林的叙述后有些愧疚地低下了头，“是我的错吗？”他的声音有些低哑，有些犹豫，“如果我让你带着那朵玫瑰花回去，你还能和你未婚妻和好吗？”

梅林在一旁折腾的满头大汗，正哀叹自己为什么忘记用魔法来做这些时听到了亚瑟细碎的嘟囔，他扑哧一声笑了出来，“说你是皇家白痴，你还真对得起这个称呼啊！”梅林的话引来亚瑟从圆鼓鼓的鼻子里发出恼怒的哼哼声，“他们都结婚了！”梅林重申道。

猛烈打斗过后的亚瑟俨然虚脱无力了，他软绵绵地躺在梅林亲手编织的藤网上，虽然初冬的晚上很冷，可是他的心里却暖烘烘，甜滋滋的，像吃了裹上蜂蜜的松饼一样满足。他瞥了眼依偎在他肚子上的黑色脑袋，那种满足感更甚，他开心地扬了扬笑脸，尽管一不小心牵扯到了伤口，可他一点儿也不觉得疼，亚瑟稍稍动了动脑袋，换了个舒服的位置，昏昏沉沉地陷入美梦。

当亚瑟隐约感受到清晨的气息时，白昼的一切尚在酣睡。他是被一阵摩擦感给闹醒的，刚想伸懒腰却是如同触电般的酸痛，“嗷！”他叫道。

“你睡得可真沉！”亚瑟闻声抬头，只见梅林吃力地拖着自己身下的藤网，慢吞吞地移动着，“噢！梅林！你这是打算把我带到哪里去？”

“带你回家！”梅林头也懒得回，只是大声应道。殊不知这话却在亚瑟的心海上掠过一阵和煦的飓风，于是他安静了下来，深深地望着前方卖力的黑发少年，湖蓝色的眼眸氤氲着即将溢出的温柔。

“好吧！”梅林听到亚瑟如此说道，“看在你这么诚恳的份上，我也许会改改我的坏脾气！”

“什么？”梅林差点摔了个跟头，他难以置信地停下了脚步，俯身打量着亚瑟，像是看见了什么令他吃惊的玩意儿，“哇哦！这一定会成为卡梅洛特的大新闻！这比让高汶和帕西瓦尔跳圆舞曲还困难吧！”

亚瑟半是恼火半是羞赧地嚷嚷，“快干你的活儿吧！再罗里吧嗦我就把你吃掉！”梅林只得无奈地耸肩，对着天空翻了个白眼。

13.

当亚瑟和梅林一同返回卡梅洛特时比他们预计得还要晚上几天，众人焦急地围在城门的阴影下，万一被人看见蹦蹦跳跳的茶具或者窃窃私语的家具可不是什么有趣的事。

“嘿！我看见亚瑟和梅林啦！”衣柜兰斯洛特的脑袋上架着矮凳帕西瓦尔，而矮凳的肩上则站着叽叽喳喳的坐垫高汶，他扭来扭去得动个不停，惹得帕西瓦尔一阵抱怨，“伙计！既然看到了那就快点下来吧！”可高汶却像是没听见似的，“别那么猴急！再让我呆会儿！”

格温则开心地和一旁的盖尤斯商量着该准备怎样的晚餐来欢迎他们的王子和新上任的王妃（私底下的称呼）。

然而当大伙看到遍布伤口的亚瑟和浑身脏兮兮的梅林，纷纷惊呼出声，将两人包围住，幸好摆钟莱昂还维持着冷静，指挥众人应做的事务。

当亚瑟能安安稳稳地躺在床上休息时已经是晚餐的时间了，梅林托着盖尤斯上上下下地为他检查身体，“陛下，您伤得很重！”茶壶先生瞪着一大一小的眼睛说道，却换来亚瑟诧异的目光，明明只是皮外伤，最多有点虚脱，怎么就很重了呢？“虽然我是个茶壶，可我多年的医术却不假。”盖尤斯的言下之意就是你得好好听我的话。

一旁的梅林显然陷入了自我谴责中，“亚瑟是为了救我！”他斩钉截铁地说，“直到他伤好起来，我都会照顾他的！”

盖尤斯得逞地笑了笑，格温将湿漉漉的帕子递给梅林，然后在看不见的转身瞬间对盖尤斯比了个大拇指，而我们的茶壶先生则是飞快地冲她眨眨眼。

“那就拜托你了，梅林。”盖尤斯一边说着，一边往下蹦哒，“我现在去帮陛下开点药。晚点再送过来。”

梅林坐在床的一侧，与亚瑟面面相觑，一时有些沉默，

“你……”这是亚瑟。

“我……”这是梅林。

最后两人相视一笑，“你先说吧！我可是说过要改脾气的！”亚瑟笑起来的样子为他的熊脸平添了几分可爱，“非常谢谢你救了我！”梅林再一次认真的道谢，“好了，该你了！”

突然被梅林不断的示好，这让他喜悦却又不知所措，他有些紧张地四处打量房间，“不，这没什么。”他说，“我之前也囚禁了你，我当时……是有些寂……寞。”亚瑟说话断断续续，含糊其辞。梅林费了好大的劲才听得真切。

“总之，你还得继续给我说故事！”亚瑟见梅林一直没什么太大的反应，有点急了，于是他又装出蛮横的模样。

“哈哈哈哈哈。”梅林已经看穿了亚瑟真实的性格，他曾经是王子，后来因为诅咒变成了怪兽，他失去了他的父亲，他的同伴们也变成了家具。他就像一颗圆滚滚的仙人掌，看似满身的尖刺和危险，实则却有着相当柔软的内心。

他被亚瑟表里不一的性子给逗乐了，梅林笑着说，“好。”亚瑟却蓦地不说话了。梅林笑的时候，一双圆眼睛弯成了湛蓝色的月牙，好看得不得了。

“哐——”的一声打破了亚瑟和梅林四目交对时的气氛。

摆钟莱昂算着时间，打着晚上6点的钟响走了进来，“陛下，梅林！是时候吃晚餐啦！”他一放下食物就打算离开，很明显，他丝毫没有察觉到卧室里四处弥漫着被他打断的暧昧气息，直到他走出房门，看见了举着刀在自己脑袋上方用烛火烤着的格温，“莱昂，你跟帕西瓦尔是亲兄弟吗？”

烛台小姐格温的内心是崩溃的，怎么一个个都是破坏王！而坐垫高汶则悄悄踢了踢兰斯洛特的脚，“如果我不幸惹恼了你未婚妻，请务必救我一命。”

14.

“让我来郑重地宣布一件事！”坐垫高汶踮着脚尖站在桌子上，流苏直直地竖在那里，他双脚不安分地跳来跳去，引得众人们纷纷侧目，“我们的王子——卡梅洛特未来的国王——亚瑟，他陷入爱河啦！”

不料众人竟是一脸无语看着高汶耍宝，“我们早就知道了！”底下的声音悉悉索索地说个不停，“这不是明摆着的事嘛！我们又不瞎！”

坐垫先生一时被抢了白，脸涨得通红，颇有恼羞成怒的意味，“你们倒是说来听听！你们是怎么看出来的！”

“梅林每天都起得特别早，然后他会去叫王子起床，亚瑟王子虽然被惊扰了睡眠，可他从不对梅林发火呢！”

“不止！亚瑟王子非要梅林亲自去喂吃的，上次梅林为了帮盖尤斯爷爷，就让我去送，王子硬是对我摆了好久的脸色！”

“哎呀呀，看来还是我的运气好一些，王子之前不是躺在床上不让动嘛，因为他一句想看花，梅林就用魔法变出一大束鲜花呢！”

“诶！那事我知道，你可能没看见，后来梅林出去忙，王子抱着那花傻笑呢！”

高汶震惊得差点从桌上摔下来，他可从来没想到亚瑟的恋爱事迹竟然在城堡里传得如此沸沸扬扬，亏他还以为自己从格温那里得到的是第一手资料呢！他有些丧气地垂下脑袋，“帕西瓦尔，我觉得我刚刚那样太傻了！”他紧紧裹着矮凳的面上不肯下来，“你确实是个白痴！”矮凳上上下下地跳着，想把身上这个粘人的家伙给甩下来！

“嘿你们在做什么呢？”梅林抱着一叠厚厚的书走进来，却瞧见大伙聚集在一起，还隐约听见了自己和亚瑟的名字。众家具们见当事人来了，纷纷作鸟兽散了。唯有兰斯迎了上来，“小家伙，你怎么还看着些书呀？”兰斯瞅着第一本面上的《安徒生童话》，乐得笑出了声。

“还不是你们！”梅林嘟囔着嘴抱怨，“总嫌弃我的故事讲得不好，我只能多看看书了！”瞧着梅林对亚瑟这么上心的样子，兰斯忍不住露出一抹感激的微笑，亚瑟不止是他们的王子，更是他们的朋友，如果他能得到幸福，那就真的太好了。

当兰斯挥别梅林后，一眼就看见了格温和高汶冲自己挤眉弄眼地招呼着，“亲爱的！”格温伸手搂住他，“你记不记得后天是什么日子？”

“呃……”这可问倒了兰斯，“难道是我们的恋爱周年纪念日？”

“噢！兰斯洛特！你是蠢货嘛！”高汶扶住额头，“是圣诞节圣诞节！”

格温也随即翻了个白眼，“我觉得我们可以办一场舞会，王子的身体早就好了！”她一边嘀嘀咕咕地说着，一边开始指手画脚起来，“这儿可以摆盆花，那儿得放个圣诞树！哎呀！我们还没准备礼服呢！”

她变得忙碌起来，纤细的身子像只花蝴蝶一样飞跃在大厅里，她蹦蹦跳跳地穿梭着，甚至拉着盖尤斯跳了一曲华尔兹，“那将是多么浪漫的场景啊！”格温的脸上泛着少女的笑容，“王子与梅林在舞池中翩翩起舞。”她转了个圈，“噢！我从未如此期待过圣诞节！”

兰斯和高汶面面相觑，仿佛已经看见了彼此在接下来的今天和明天将会过得多么辛苦了，“为了卡梅洛特！”高汶牙咬切齿地说道。

“是的！为了卡梅洛特！”如果此刻有香甜的苹果酒，他们一定会狠狠地碰杯，一醉方休！

“胡说什么呢！是为了爱情！”格温带领着一群由女仆变成的家具们气势汹汹地反驳道。

15.

硕大的水晶灯被擦得干干净净，整个宴厅都被它璀璨的光照得亮堂极了，小提琴先生和风琴小姐携手共谱着一段美妙动人的华尔兹舞曲，可爱的音符仿佛是闪烁着星光的精灵在大家的脸上飞舞，精灵路过的每一处都留下了如同彗星尾巴的点点荧光。

“这儿可好久没这样热闹了！”亚瑟被迫换上了得体的黑色燕尾服，甚至还剪了个滑稽的发型（高汶干的），却只敢缩在阴影里钦羡地望着舞池中洋溢着快乐的家具们。

“为什么不一起去跳呢？”身旁的梅林穿着红色的华丽礼服，头上戴着一顶竖着孔雀绿羽毛的红帽子，衬得他白净的脸上浮现出淡淡的红晕。亚瑟瞅了眼，却忍不住笑了出来，“噢梅林，你的帽子太可笑了，我实在憋不住了！”

梅林倒也不恼，反嘴道，“你的驴耳朵也十分可笑！”他一边说着，一边强硬地拽着亚瑟的胳膊来到能被灯光照到的中央，突如其来的光束和众人的目光令亚瑟有些无所适从，他甚是不安地看着梅林，“我还是待在之前的地方好了！”

已然猜测出格温他们好意的梅林哪里肯放手，“你不是觉得我帽子可笑嘛！这会儿我们一块儿丢人好了！”他嚷嚷着，“反正我也不会跳什么舞。”

“嘿嘿嘿伙计，只有你丢人好吗！本王子可是舞会的佼佼者！”亚瑟说着同时，领着梅林划过一个漂亮的旋转，“这会儿倒是有些王子的模样了！”梅林绽出一个笑容，这里不同与伊尔多的朴素，是他曾经厌恶的宫廷生活，然而事实证明卡梅洛特就像亚瑟一样，虽然有着可怕的外表，却有着温暖人心的奇异魔法。

“瞧瞧他们！”格温脑袋上的烛火几乎要变幻成爱心了，“这是真爱啊！”她说道。确实如此，梅林笨拙的动作，亚瑟隐没在兽毛中的宠溺目光，还有两人耳朵上可疑的粉红色。

不同于这一边期盼幸福降临的卡梅洛特，伊尔多村庄却被阴郁和黑暗包围着，不复以往的温馨。

“村民们，那座城堡住着吃人的怪物。我们可怜的朋友——梅林已经葬身在那里了，曾经我们以为那头怪物无所不能，所以我们恐惧着，害怕着。可是现在，我得知了杀死它的办法。”浅金色头发的女性用低沉的嗓音蛊惑着众人，“它只是个被魔法庇佑的野兽，它能抵御魔法的攻击，却依旧会被人类铸造的兵刃伤害。”

她满意地看着村民们的眼瞳被自己深绿色的魔法侵蚀而渐渐失去了自我，她高声道，“然而我有这把世间最锋利的剑——龙息剑。即便怪兽的皮毛坚硬如盔甲，我也有信心可以将它刺入怪兽的心脏，但是我需要你们的帮助，那头怪兽有追随者，请借给我你们的力量！让我们从此不再畏惧恐怖，为了伊尔多！”

“为了伊尔多！”

“为了伊尔多！”

众人两眼无神，盲目地附和着，唯有莫佳娜静静地靠在树旁，直到那抹浅金色来到自己的身边，“摩高斯，这样真的好吗？”她的口吻带着不确定和怀疑，对突然到访的堂姐尚存一丝戒备。

“亲爱的妹妹，我怎么会骗你呢？用魔法只是为了少点麻烦。难道你不想为了梅林复仇嘛？”摩高斯温柔地抚上莫佳娜卷曲的头发，“如果不报仇，你难道能安心地和威尔幸福地生活吗？”

一想到梅林是因为自己的任性才丢了性命，她也不愿探究摩高斯的真实目的了，只得飞快地点点头，坚定地说，“不！一定要为了梅林报仇！”

16.

夜幕低垂了，盖尤斯陪着亚瑟静坐在卧室里，“亚瑟，你可能没多少时间了。”茶壶先生担忧地看着玻璃罩里的玫瑰花，“你知道的，每到冬天，花总是落得多些，怕是熬不过去了。”

“确实如此。”亚瑟的爪子轻轻抚上罩子，被保护着的玫瑰却垂着脑袋，只剩下小小的几瓣，可他一点儿也不担心的样子，“事实上，我已经做好了一辈子都是野兽的准备。”话虽这样说，眼睛却流露出难过。“很抱歉，你们也要陪着我一起了。”亚瑟对盖尤斯说道，对方却是慈爱地一笑，“不用感到抱歉，我们是一家人啊。”

然而距离城堡的不远处，摩高斯和莫佳娜领着以威尔为首的一众村民悄然无声地包围了这座城池。他们压低了身子，意图突袭神秘城堡，殊不知他们刚潜伏进来，就被不需要休息的家具们察觉了。

通往铺着红色地毯的蜿蜒阶梯前，一幕幕诙谐有趣的打斗正在上演。茶杯们盛满了滚烫的开水站在兰斯的柜顶上，一齐倒地，路过的三个村民被泼了一身，痛苦地在地上滚来滚去。

“虽然不知道你们是什么来头！但是可别小瞧我们！”格温刚说完，就举着手用力地一吹，红色的火焰喷涌而出，愣是把威尔的屁股烧着了。“这里是什么鬼地方！”他一边拍打着屁股一边想要逃跑。

另一个鬼祟的村民刚想趁着混乱爬上楼梯，却被高汶绊倒了，“嘿！你看到尊敬的高汶爵士都不问好吗？”然后，他用力地在村民的脑袋上蹦哒，像是在跳节奏感十足的踢踏舞。

“你这样是没用的笨蛋！”矮凳帕西瓦尔一脚踩住了村民的肚子，可怜的村民先生就这样被痛晕过去了，“要像我这样！”矮凳炫耀似的晃了晃自己的桌脚。

箱子小姐吞了一个人，扫把先生连同拖把小姐打跑了三个，而莱昂则尽职地在莫佳娜耳边用力地打铃，毫无怜香惜玉地骚扰她的耳朵。

“你们在做什么？”梅林到底不是聋子，他被喧闹惊醒，然而当他来时事发地点，他不得不震惊地看着眼前的一切，一边是伊尔多的村民，一边是卡梅洛特城堡的新朋友们，还有……

“莫佳娜？”梅林瞪大了眼睛，他抬起手，眼眸被金色填满，“Rafdave”。淡蓝的魔法拥有令人平静的力量。

“梅林？”莫佳娜吃惊极了，她简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，她提着裙子，毫不犹豫地冲向梅林的怀抱，“噢！感谢老天！你还活着！”她抹去激动的眼泪，“快和我们一起走吧！”莫佳娜想要拉梅林离开。

“既然你没死，为什么不回来呢？”她如此问道，不料梅林却不动，无声的力量阻止了莫佳娜的动作，“不，我不走。我要留在这儿。”

梅林挣脱开少女柔软的手心，“事实上我回去过”，他顿了顿说道，“祝你新婚快乐，莫佳娜。” 

“你看见了？”少女不受控制地往后退了步，“是的，我看见了。我并不怪你，只是我答应了这里的主人，我会一直陪着他的。”

“主人？他不过是个吃人的怪兽！”莫佳娜反驳。

梅林皱了皱眉，莫名的生气和护短的心理油然而生，“就算是你，我也绝不会让亚瑟这样被人侮辱！”他言之凿凿，神情认真，“他是中了魔法才会这样，虽然有些傲慢自大不讲理，可他绝对是个心地善良的王子！我保证，他完全是！”

莫佳娜双唇抿成了一条直线，“我从未在你脸上见过这样的表情。”她轻轻地开口，“梅林，你是爱上他了吗？”

梅林从未想过的问题突然被提起，他瞬间羞红了脸，“你在胡说什么！”随后他又挠了挠头，不安地踱步着，“你快和村民们离开吧！”梅林嚷着，“如果亚瑟来了，我可不管！”

莫佳娜连同剩下的村民被梅林半推到了门口，他们刚走出几步，莫佳娜又飞快地折了回来，“摩高斯要杀他！”

“什么？”

“我听到了，摩高斯是什么女巫的同伙，正是她觊觎着卡梅洛特的土地。”

梅林震惊于自己所听到的，他几乎是立刻转身，朝亚瑟的卧室飞奔过去。“我想你爱他，梅林！你爱他！”他听到莫佳娜的声音如潮水如火焰似的从自己的身后涌来，然后吞噬了他的大脑。

17.

机智的摩高斯自然一抵达城堡就直奔亚瑟的卧室，此时的亚瑟刚送走唠叨的盖尤斯准备休息，然而强烈的杀意从四面骤然逼近。

“出来！”他吼叫道。

摩高斯悠然自得地出现在了亚瑟的面前，“把卡梅洛特交出来！”她威胁着，“否则我就杀了你。”

像是听到了什么有趣的故事，亚瑟哈哈笑出声，“你不妨试试！”即便他变成了怪兽，可是无论是力量或者威严依旧是王子的风范。

摩高斯高举着龙息剑朝亚瑟砍去，亚瑟低吼着闪过，随后她又侧身意图找出亚瑟的弱点，从而进行下一波攻击，不料亚瑟反身一扑，锐利的爪子深深地嵌入摩高斯的肩膀，龙息剑被摔出老远。

“呃…”摩高斯吃痛地低呼，“潘德拉贡！你不过是个怪兽！凭什么霸占着优渥的土地！”她不甘示弱地咆哮道，却没想到亚瑟一脸的平静，“怪兽又如何？如果无法心怀爱，是无法管理一个国家的。”

“爱？多么可笑的字眼。”摩高斯嗤笑，“我不过是编造了梅林的死亡，他的未婚妻莫佳娜就转而嫁给了别人！”

“是你害得梅林伤心难过的？”比起对他的嘲讽，显然伤害梅林的事更能让他恼怒，他的爪尖几乎要扣进摩高斯的喉咙里了。

吃惊于他的震怒，却像是察觉了什么似的，摩高斯无视脖子上的血痕，“是我！也许他会谢谢我呢？这会儿莫佳娜应该已经见到了梅林。”她露着狰狞的笑容，轻轻动着手腕控制着远处的龙息剑，“一个是昔日的恋人，一个是可怕的怪兽。尊敬的潘德拉贡王子，你说他会怎么选？”

摩高斯的话无疑戳中了亚瑟最为担心的事，他迟迟不敢表达爱意就是怕得到梅林还爱着那个女孩的回答，一时的出神令摩高斯有机可乘，“去死吧，潘德拉贡。”她低咒着，锋利的剑刃笔直地冲亚瑟的背部飞来。

“啊——”被刺中身体的亚瑟发出兽的嘶吼。

“不！”当梅林赶到时，已是令他心碎的一幕，亚瑟被一把长剑刺穿了身躯，愤怒的魔法不断在梅林身体里撞击着，他的眼瞳中闪烁过沉重的金光，魔法接到主人的指令，从每一个毛细孔冲出，直奔还躺在地上的摩高斯。

深蓝色的魔法幻化成无数冰冷的光刺，强大的冲击将摩高斯连同龙息剑击破了厚实的墙壁，被光刺进入的摩高斯的身体留下了一个个细小的洞，伤口仿佛被最可怕的毒液腐蚀一般得越来越大，鲜血也不停地流下来。摩高斯几番挣扎却无果，连遗言都来不及交代就这样死在梅林的魔法下。

“亚瑟！”梅林摔倒在亚瑟的身旁，小心翼翼地托着他的脑袋，“没事的，会好的！”他的声音已经哽咽了，“没有任何东西能伤害你，不是吗？”

“噢别傻了梅林……”亚瑟虚弱极了，“那是龙息剑，即使是魔法也无法抵挡住它的威力……”

“绝对会好起来的。”泪水克制不住地落下，“我还准备了好几个故事呢！”

“别总像个女孩……”亚瑟的眼前已然有些模糊了，只是滴落在脸上湿润的液体让他清楚地知道梅林哭了，他抬起爪子，轻轻抚上梅林的脸颊，“我爱你，还有谢谢……”谢谢你愿意和我做朋友，谢谢你陪伴过我。话音落下的同时，爪子也失去了力气，沉重地落下。

“求你，求你！”梅林伏在亚瑟的身上悲痛地哭泣着，“别离开我。”他的身子因过度的伤心而颤栗着，“我爱你。”他说，“我爱你啊，亚瑟。”

高汶趴在帕西瓦尔的身上，兰斯半搂着格温，众人无声地流着眼泪。然后，最后一片玫瑰花瓣悄然凋落。

【到这里就The end了，你们是不是很想打我？叫你们平时老是捅我！！！QAQ

18.

一道红色的光线从露台外飞跃进来，接着是橙色，黄色，粉色……无垠的暮空飞驰着如彩虹般耀眼的光雨，然后延伸着落了进来，被光雨淋到的每一处都生长出了一朵又一朵小巧甜美的玫瑰花苞，连绵不断。

梅林被奇幻的这幕所震撼，甚至忘记了哭泣，接着，亚瑟的身体像是被一双无形巨大的手托起，漂浮在半空中微微摇晃着，遍地的玫瑰花苞骤然绽放成娇艳欲滴的模样，它们仿佛被魔法注入了灵魂或者生命，它们摇曳舞动着，那些赤如火焰的花瓣们几乎在同一时间脱离了枝干，如同羽毛般轻柔地飞向亚瑟，然后紧紧地拥抱了他。

亚瑟的身体仿佛在瞬间被镶满了璀璨的碎钻，在月光的照耀下熠熠生辉，宛若是天空中无声旅行的美丽繁星，魔法的金色从他指缝中眼睑处散发出温暖的光芒，他的兽爪变成了人类的手和脚，他的驴耳变成了人类的耳朵，他那如同怪兽的面容变成了人类中堪称英俊的样子，就连被龙息剑击穿的伤口也渐渐愈合。最后，他缓缓落地。

亚瑟颇为吃力地睁开眼睛，有些生疏地站了起来，他来回反转着自己的手，又低头打量着自己的身体，“我变回来了？”他转身看见了梅林。

“梅林……”亚瑟轻轻呼唤着爱人的名字，可梅林却紧张地往后退了一步，“你是……？”他无法将之前的怪兽和眼前这个俊美的金发年轻人重叠在一起。

“是我啊，我是亚瑟！”亚瑟迫切地冲到梅林的跟前，湛蓝的眼眸怀着真挚的情感看向梅林。

梅林眨眨眼，他不确定地望向那双饱含期待的眼睛，是一种非常清澈迷人的湖蓝色，眼瞳的深处缱绻着说不出的温柔，穿过他心灵的厚厚屏障直达最柔软地方。这是独属于亚瑟的眼睛！巨大的惊喜瞬间席卷了他的脊柱，“亚瑟！真的是你！”梅林欢快地投入对方宽阔的怀抱。

与此同时，衣柜牵着烛台，坐垫骑着矮凳冲他们跑来，魔法会祝福着每一个人，一道道光影闪过金色，家具们也变回了人类。“兰斯！”亚瑟勾住黑发男子的脖子，“你终于不是衣柜了！”

“嗨梅林~”有着健康麦色皮肤的女孩冲他微微俯身，“你是格温！烛台格温！”梅林欣喜地拉起她的手，随后给了她一个拥抱，“可不就是我嘛？”格温冲他扬了扬眉毛。

“你快下来！”

“我才不那么傻呢！”

显而易见被架在上面那个淘气的家伙是高汶，而此刻恼火地在原地踱步的是可怜的帕西瓦尔。不远处，盖尤斯迈着不太稳的步子，慢悠悠地走了过来，加入了这欢快的画面中。

亚瑟兴奋激动地望着这一切，侧身将梅林一把抱起举高，“梅林，你简直是奇迹啊！”

数日后的卡梅伦特举行了盛大的加冕礼。

亚瑟身着银色铠甲，红色的披风随着他迈向王座的脚步摇曳轻晃出优雅的波动。他单膝跪地，在家族长老的宣誓下被覆上象征卡梅伦特最威严权力的王冠，朱色的宝石流动着权势的光泽，他起身面向大厅，昂首接受着众人的拥护。

他看向站立在不远处，凝望自己的梅林，他示意他过来。

梅林穿着赤色的法师长袍，摘下帽兜露出清秀的面庞。他左腿弯曲着地，俯首于亚瑟的身前。

“梅林·艾莫瑞斯。”亚瑟抽出剑，冰凉的剑尖在梅林两侧的肩头轻点，梅林知道那是来自国王最沉重的信任。“是你拯救了整个卡梅伦特，是你唤醒了金色的魔法照耀这片土地，我代表整个王国的子民感谢你。”

亚瑟的眉目蕴藏着深情，“起身，梅林。”他说，“从此你被赋予宫廷法师的职责，从此你的姓名将与我齐高，从此你将辅佐我一同见证魔法时代的正式苏醒。最后，你的一生将永远站立在我的身侧陪伴我，直到岁月销亡你我的性命。”

“是，我的陛下。”梅林抬头，他洞见了亚瑟双眸中和自己一样的情感。他起身，转而走向国王右手的位置，与他并肩而立。

“噢！亚瑟真是太让我失望了！”格温一边和众人一起欢欣鼓掌，一边小声地和兰斯洛特抱怨，“我以为我能亲手操办他们的婚礼！结果连王后的加冠仪式也没有！”

“听说是梅林的意思，他不愿意当王后，好像是嫌弃这个称呼。”兰斯压低了声音附和着，“不过亚瑟总会有办法让梅林接受的！”他弯了嘴角，信誓旦旦地保证，事实上昨天亚瑟就伙同整个骑士团了在圆桌上进行了一场关于如何让梅林接受王后称谓的紧急会议，他想以后类似的会议肯定不少。

画面转向新晋的国王和法师，他们正含笑地看着彼此，被长袖遮掩住的两只手紧紧相携。

该用怎样的结束语来将这个故事告一段落呢？

从此他们过上了幸福的生活？噢不！梅林的日子是绝不会太平的，你瞧高汶和帕西瓦尔嘴角边的坏笑，也不知他们怎么就勾搭上了，可怜的小法师，那可是来自整个卡梅伦特王国的逼婚呢！

Certain as the sun（绚烂如初阳）

Rising in the east（闪耀在东方）

Tale as old as time（古老的故事）

Song as old as rhyme（美丽的歌谣）

Beauty and the Beast（美女与野兽）

END


End file.
